x792 vs 2015
by Vilandel
Summary: Dank der liebevollen Hilfe von drei Liebesengel konnten acht Personen für das neue Jahr einige von den schönsten Liebesgeschichten Fiores starten... (OS zum ersten Januar / Gray & Juvia, Gajeel & Levy, Rogue & Yukino und Cobra & Kinana)


**x792 vs. 2015**

Nun war es wieder soweit. In wenigen Stunden würde das neue Jahr beginnen. Das Neujahrsfest war in Fiore besonders beliebt und vor allem in Magnolia wurde das Fest ausgiebig gefeiert, von ganz Fiore kamen Gäste hier her, um Neujahr in dieser Stadt zu feiern. Es gab unzählige Tanzflächen und kunstvoll beleuchtete Spazierwege, ausserdem einen Markt mit Spielständen und wo alles Mögliche verkauft wurde, um das kommende Jahr feierlich zu begrüssen. Von Kleidern, Schmuck und edlen Masken über kleine Feuerwerkraketen, Fächern und Katanas bis hin zu leckeren Pfannkuchen, süssen Waffeln und knusprige Brötchen. Es war Tradition, dass jeder zur Feier Kimonos trugen und dass um Mitternacht ein wundervolles Feuerwerk präsentiert wurde. Niemand würde dieses Spektakel verlassen wollen. Zwar würde es noch vier Stunden bis zum Jahr x792 dauern, doch der Markt und die Tanzflächen waren schon voll im Gange.

Auch in Fairy Tail bereitete man sich auf ausgiebig auf die Feier vor. Master Makarov hatte für seine Kindern und deren Gästen bei den Schneidern von Magnolia exquisite Kimonos bestellt und nun suchte sich jeder den Perfekten aus. Doch bevor alle Anwesenden nach draussen stürmen konnte, wollte Mirajane noch etwas verkünden: „Fried und ich sind seit einem Monat zusammen. Ich wünsche euch allen, dass ihr im kommenden Jahr auch mit jemandem zusammen kommen werdet, es ist einfach das schönste Gefühl überhaupt."

Ohrenbetäubenden Applaus folgte dieser Ankündung, Cana und Erza umarmten ihre Freundin überschwenglich, wobei die Rüstungsmagierin dem jungen Paar ausdrücklich einschärfte, nur nach einer Hochzeit miteinander zu schlafen. Elfman qualifizierte Fried als sein „männlicher zukünftiger Schwager" und Lisanna hüpfte freudig umher, eine von Bixlows Babys im Arm. Nachdem jeder das neue Paar ausgiebig gratuliert hatte, rannten die meisten nach draussen, um so viel wie möglich von der Feier zu geniessen. Doch Mira liess sich Zeit und liess Fried schon mal voraus gehen. Zielsicher marschierte sie zu Vivi und Wendy, die ruhig in einer Ecke auf sie warteten. Mira lächelte. Wendy hatte einen himmelblauen Kimono angezogen, mit nachtblauen Rändern und bestickt mit schneeweissen Wolken, ein Geschenk von Laxus, Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel, Sting und Natsu. Vivi hingegen war ihrem Ruf zur Eleganz wieder mehr als Gerecht geworden. Sie trug einen dunkelvioletten Kimono mit schlichten silbernen Stickereien. Ihre Haare hatte sie geflochten und hochgesteckt mit silbernen Haarnadeln, wobei einzelne Locken ihre Wangen runterfielen und ihr ovales Gesicht vorteilhaft umrahmten. Zur Krönung hatte sie als Accessoire ein Fächer, der aus dem gleichen Stoff wie ihr Kimono hergestellt worden war.

„Ihr beide seht einfach umwerfend aus", seufzte Mira entzückt.

„Du aber auch, Mira", lächelte Wendy, während sie die Weisshaarige von oben bis unten bewunderte. Die Barkeeperin trug einen schneeweissen Kimono mit silbernen Schneeflocken, ihr langes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten, der lässig über ihre Schulter fiel und ihren Pony hatte sie mit zwei silbernen Haarspangen in Form von Schneeflocken zurückgesteckt.

„Wie eine Schneeprinzessin", lächelte auch Vivi. Mirajane errötete unter dem Kompliment und bedankte sich, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ihr tun müsst", flüsterte sie in einem verschwörerischen Ton.

„Keine Angst, wir haben alles vorbereitet", grinste Vivi und Wendy setzte hinzu: „Du kannst ruhig Neujahr mit Fried verbringen, wir kümmern uns um alles."

„Ich habe mein Ziel schon fast erreicht, ich hoffe einfach, dass es nicht umsonst war", flüstere Mirajane besorgt.

„Musst du nicht, du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und du kannst uns ohne Bedenken den Rest anvertrauen", lachte Vivi versöhnend.

„Ja, das kann ich und danke nochmals dafür. Es wäre wirklich schlimm, dass der Master ein Chaos veranstaltet, wenn wir nichts unternehmen", seufzte die weisshaarige Barkeeperin erleichtert, während sie zur Tür rannte und Fried um den Hals fiel. Vivi und Wendy starrten sich grinsend an. Oh ja, sie würden an diesem Abend acht Personen glücklich machen, mindestens. Zum Glück hatte der Master sein Verkupplungsprogramm noch nicht begonnen, sonst hätte alles in ein blödes Liebesschlamassel geendet.

**xxx**

Juvia strich ihren seidenen, königsblauen Kimono mit den prächtigen blassblauen Schmetterlingen glatt, prüfte ihren blauen Seidenschirm und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre blauen Locken, die nur von einem Haarband gebunden wurden. Sie war perfekt in ihren Augen. Doch würde Gray sie auch perfekt und wunderschön finden? Oder würde er ihre Schlichtheit als vulgäre Lumpen ansehen? Vielleicht hätte sie einen ähnlichen Stil wie der ihrer Liebesrivalin nehmen müssen. Lucy hatte zur Feier des Abends einen glänzenden, rosaroten Kimono aus Seide angezogen, der über und über mit Blumen in allen Arten von Pink bestickt war. Ausserdem hatte die Blonde ihre Haare zu einem komplizierten Knoten hochgesteckt, den sie mit rosaroten Blumen und unzähligen Perlen aufgepeppt hatte, zusätzlich mit einer goldenen Haarnadel, an deren Ende ein pinkfarbener Fächer angebracht wurde. Vielleicht hatte Gray es lieber luxuriös. Seufzend öffnete Juvia ihren Schirm marschierte durch den Neujahrsmarkt. Der Duft des warmen Gebäcks stieg ihr bei jedem Schritt in die Nase und sie seufzte wohlig auf. Plötzlich hatte sie Hunger auf eine Waffel. An einem Stand kaufte sie sich eine grosse Tüte davon und genoss das warme Gebäck. Juvia hatte keine Angst dick zu werden, sie trainierte so oft mit Gajeel, dass sie es sich leisten konnte, keine unnötige Diät zu machen. Ihrer Meinung nach war viel Bewegung mehr hilfreich die Kilos, die zu viel waren, abzuschaffen als irgendwelche Essensverbote. Ausserdem war es nicht schlimm, wenn man ein paar Kilos mehr oder weniger hat, es sollte einfach keine zu grosse Anzahl werden. Ihre Rivalin hingegen machte sich schon Sorgen, wenn sie zwei Kilos zu viel wiegte. Juvia lächelte finster. Auf diesem Bereich konnte sie deutlich besser abschneiden als die blonde Stellarmagierin. Die Blauhaarige hoffte nur, dass Gray den Abend nicht mit Lucy verbrachte. Doch leider hörte sie schon von weitem die Gray lachen und sah, dass er gemeinsam mit der Liebesrivalin stand. Also doch, Gray hatte Lucy doch lieber als Juvia. Die Blonde war doch sowieso nicht so warm angezogen wie die Wassermagierin und Gray hatte es lieber kalt. Juvia drehte sich traurig um, sie wollte Gray und Lucy nicht stören. Sie rannte schnell weg, doch nach ein paar Meter fasste sie jemand an der Schulter. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und errötete, als sie Gray erkannte. Mavis, wie gut er doch in diesem silbergrauen Kimono aussah.

„Warum rennst du, Juvia? Ich wollte gerade mit dir reden", sagte er grinsend.

„Nun ja... Juvia wollte Gray-Sama und Lie... Lucy nicht stören, sie haben sich anscheinend gut amüsiert", murmelte sie errötend und drehte den Kopf weg.

„Aber nein, ich habe Lucy nur etwas ausgelacht, weil ich ihr Outfit lächerlich fand und anscheinend hat ihr das keine Freude gemacht. Jedenfalls ist sofort zu Natsu gerannt, der ihr Aussehen... naja, wohl seltsam findet, wie sein Blick ausschliessen liess."

„Wirklich? Gray-Sama mag Lucys Outfit nicht?"

„Nee, zu viele unnötige Rüschen und anderes Zeug. Ausserdem brennt dieses ganze Pink nach einer Weile in die Augen."

Juvia hatte beinahe in die Hände geklatscht. Gray mag den Stil der Liebesrivalin nicht, Hallelujah! Doch sie musste wissen, ob wenigstens ihr Outfit für ihn in Ordnung war.

„Wie findet Gray-Sama eigentlich Juvias Aussehen?", fragte sie schüchtern. Gray runzelte etwas überrascht die Stirn, doch antwortete trotzdem: „Ich mag diese Schlichtheit. Blau steht dir einfach ausgezeichnet, der Schirm gibt dir eine gewisse Eleganz und... ich mag wenn du die Haare frei auf deine Schulter fallen lässt."

Gegen Ende war der Eismagier etwas rot geworden und hatte den Kopf beschämt gewendet. Juvia hingegen hatte wieder fast in die Hände geklatscht. Gray liebte ihr Aussehen, Hallelujah. Vielleicht hatte sie doch eine Chance mit ihm.

„Möchte... möchte Gray-Sama gemeinsam mit Juvia das Feuerwerk ansehen?", fragte sie schüchtern. Einen Augenblick runzelte er die Stirn und die Wassermagierin fürchtete für einen Moment, dass er ablehnen würde.

„Okay... nehmen wir doch etwas Höhe, Vivi hat mir gestern einen wundervollen Ort gezeigt, wo man einen guten Blick über die Stadt hat", sagte er stattdessen und Juvia fühlte sich schweben. Er hatte nicht abgelehnt, er hatte nicht abgelehnt!

Gray führte Juvia in die Hügel rund um Magnolia. Er hatte Recht, man hatte einen wundervollen Ausblick über die Stadt. Das Feuerwerk würde von hier aus sicher fantastisch aussehen.

„Noch eine Minute bis Mitternacht", flüsterte Juvia aufgeregt. Mit einer Hand klammerte sie sich am Stil ihres Schirmes, mit der anderen Grays Hand. Sie war hier mit der Liebe ihres Lebens, sie würde mit ihm ins nächste Jahr rutschen. Vor Freude quiekte sie auf und verfiel wieder in ihre Tagträumen.

„He, was macht dieser Mistelzweig in der Luft", riss Gray seine Begleiterin aus ihrer Fantasie. Auch sie blickte nach oben. Dort hing wirklich ein Mistelzweig mitten in der Luft. Doch Juvia war egal, wie dieser Zweig hier gekommen war. Sie dachte nur an seine Bedeutung. Sie musste es tun, sie musste es tun. Ohne auch nur eine halbe Sekunde lang zu zögern schloss Juvia ihren Schirm und legte ihn zu Boden, bevor sie Grays Gesicht packte und ihre Lippen heftig gegen seinen weichen Mund presste. Im nächsten Augenblick erklang das Glockenspiel der Kathedrale und die erste Rakete schoss in die Höhe. Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen.

„Juvia... ich liebe dich, Gray", flüsterte die Wassermagierin atemlos, nachdem sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangel unterbrochen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte sie einen Augenblick lang verdarrtet an, bevor er anfing zu grinsen und sie in seine Armen schloss.

„Verdammt, ich war ein blinder Schwachkopf", lachte er leise in ihr samtiges Haar. Der Mistelzweig über ihre Köpfe verschwand.

**xxx**

„Levy-Chan, möchtest du mit mir tanzen gehen?", säuselte Jet, während er schon an ihrem Arm zog, um sie zur nächsten Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

„Nein, tanz mit mir Levy-Chan!", entgegnete Droy, zog die Scriptmagierin in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und sofort stritten sich die beiden Männer mit den gleichen gelben Kimonos um das Recht, mit Levy zu tanzen. Diese schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und beschloss vor ihren beiden Verehrern zu fliehen. Entschlossen hob sie den Saum ihres weissen Kimonos mit den orangefarbenen Blumen und rannte so schnell sie konnte in den Park. Ihr machte es weh, ihre Teampartner so verliebt in sie zu sehen. Vor allem, dass Jet und Droy für Levy nur Freunde waren und weil sie ihr Herz schon an jemand anderem verloren hatte. An jemandem, der sicher nichts für sie fühlte, ausser Freundschaft. Levy war sich bewusst, dass sie nicht Gajeels Typ Frau war. Er war selbstbewusst und stark, zu ihm würde eher eine Frau wie Cana oder Erza passen, jedenfalls eine mit Schlagfertigkeit und Stärke. Mit alldem was Levy nicht war. Sie war klein und schwach, flachbrüstig und sensibel. Klar, in letzter Zeit hatte sie gut mit Gajeel über Gott und die Welt reden können, doch für ihn würde nur eine Kameradin bleiben, eine Art kleiner Schwester.

Schwer atmend hielt Levy endlich an. Ausgerechnet beim Baum, an dem Gajeel sie und ihre Teamkameraden genagelt hatte. Beim Baum, vor dem er sie vor Laxus' Blitz beschützt hatte. Levy liess sich seufzend gegen die Rinde fallen. Wie viele Erinnerungen hingen an diesem Ort und Gajeel hatte mit allen etwas zu tun. Ach Gajeel, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Doch nie würde er es erfahren. Sie war dazu verdammt, bis am Lebensende unglücklich verliebt zu sein.

„Nanu Shrimp, was machst du da?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und starrte die Person vor ihr an. Verdammt, was machte Gajeel hier? Und warum sah er so blendend aus in diesem dunkelroten Kimono und diesem Katana, der am breiten schwarzen Gürtel baumelte?

„Naja... Jet und Droy wollten beide mit mir tanzen, also bin ich lieber geflohen", murmelte Levy, während ihr heimlicher Schwarm sich neben ihr fallen liess.

„Deine beiden Clowns nerven dich mit ihrer Verehrung, nicht wahr?", fragte er ungewohnt sanft. Levy nickte und fuhr fort: „Es schmerzt mich noch mehr für beide, da ich mein Herz schon an jemand anderen verloren habe."

„Oh... der Kerl hat Glück."

Levy sah ihn milde erstaunt von der Seite an. Warum war seine Stimme so säuerlich geworden?

„Eigentlich nicht. Er hat wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, dass ich seit Monaten in ihm verknallt bin und ich bin auch nicht sein Typ, vor allem wegen... naja", murmelte Levy beschämt und starrte auf ihre verdammte flache Brust runter.

„Dann ist es ein Dummkopf, der dich nicht verdient hat. Um ehrlich zu sein... wenn ich auf eine bestimmte Sorte Frauen stehe, dann auf Frauen wie du, Shrimp", brummte Gajeel, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Gegen Schluss hatte er sich zu ihr runter gebeugt und näherte sich nun langsam ihrem Gesicht. Levy war zu geschockt, um irgendein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Hatte er nicht gerade indirekt gesagt, dass er auf sie stand? Machte sie sich seit dem Anfang umsonst unglücklich. Gajeels Gesicht war nun ihrem so nah, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Mund spüren konnte. Schnell blickte sie nach oben und entdeckte einen Mistelzweig, der über ihnen in der Luft hing. Was machte ein Mistelzweig in der Luft und das noch über... ihnen? Gajeel war ihrem Blick gefolgt und auch er blickte den Zweig an. Nach einer Überraschung stahl sich ein finsteres Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

„Perfekt", flüsterte er und schon krachten seine harten Lippen brutal und schmerzhaft gegen ihre. Genau in dem Moment, als das Feuerwerk begann und somit die Ankunft des neuen Jahres ankündigte. Levy keuchte in den Kuss hinein, er war hart und brutal, aber leidenschaftlich. Ohne länger zu überlegen erwiderte sie so sanft als möglich den Kuss, während der Mistelzweig verschwand. Seine Zunge drang ohne Umschweife in ihre Mundhöhle und kämpfte mit ihrer Eigenen heftig. Diesen Kampf gewann eindeutig er, als sie sich wegen Luftmangel voneinander trennten.

„Du Idiot, war hast du nichts von deinen Gefühlen gestanden!", schrie Levy überfordert, während sie gegen seine harte Brust schlug.

„Erstens stand mir mein Drachenstolz im Weg und zweitens hast du auch nichts getan, Shrimp", verteidigte Gajeel sich lachend, bevor er aufstand und seine frischgebackene Freundin in seinen starken Armen hob. Lachend kuschelte sich Levy gegen ihn. Besser konnte das Jahr nicht beginnen.

**xxx**

Yukino spazierte lächelnd durch die Menschenmenge, eine erschöpfte Frosch in den Armen. Das kleine Exceedmädchen hatte sich in den letzten Stunden mit Süssigkeiten vollgestopft und machte nun ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen. Yukino war immer wieder darüber erstaunt, dass Frosch so viel Süsses in sich hinein stopfen konnte, ohne irgendwelche Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen. Die Stellarmagierin passte heute auf Frosch auf, weil Sting Rogue wo auch immer hinschleppen wollte, um den Rutsch in x792 zu verbringen. Yukino liebte es auf die grüne Katze aufzupassen. Frosch war so niedlich und so einfach glücklich zu machen, dass ihre gute Laune ansteckend wurde. Schon in Sabertooth hatte sie Zeit vor allem liebend gern mit Frosch verbracht, doch damals ging es Yukino nur, um Rogue näher zu kommen. Die Weisshaarige seufzte schwer. Es war nicht einfach in einem Dragonslayer verliebt zu sein, am meisten wenn es sich dabei um den Schattendragonslayer Rogue Cheney handelte. Schon in Sabertooth hatte sie sich von seiner Aura angezogen gefühlt. Die meisten Mädchen der Gilde hatten nur Augen für den leuchtenden, sexy und charmanten Lichtdragonslayer Sting Eucliffe gehabt. Doch Yukino liess diese Ausstrahlung kalt. Ihr Herz hatte nur für den dunklen, wortkargen und desinteressierten Rogue angefangen zu klopfen, bis heute hatte es nicht damit aufgehört. Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr in Sabertooth, sondern in Crime Sorciere und Yukino hatte endlich mehr als drei Worte mit Rogue austauschen können. Sie mochte es, wenn sie sich in einem Café oder im Park trafen, nur um zu reden. Der Schattendragonslayer blieb zwar immer noch wortkarg, doch mit ihr hatte er schon mehr geredet als es normalerweise seine Art war. Sie hatten sich über ihre Meinungen, Vorstellungen und Sorgen tauschen können. Auch über ihre Verluste. Rogue hatte Yukino wegen Sorano verstehen können, weil er selbst so traurig gewesen war, als Skyadrum gestorben war. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wie es mit Rogues Gefühlen ihr gegenüber stand, doch so lange sie ihn leicht lächeln und mit ihm reden konnte, wollte sie nicht darüber denken. Sie möchte Rogue einfach glücklich sehen. In letzter Zeit war er es und das reichte der Stellarmagierin vollkommen.

Yukino und Frosch waren nun am Fluss angekommen und die Weisshaarige beschloss sich am Ufer zu setzen, um von hier aus das Feuerwerk zu bewundern. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

„Yukino?"

Es war nur ein Wort, doch allein als sie hörte, wie ER ihren Namen aussprach, bahnte sich ein angenehmes Feuer in ihrem Körper aus. Rogue, in einem rabenschwarzen Kimono gekleidet, setzte sich wortlos neben ihr. Nervös strich Yukino ihren blaugrünen Kimono glatt. Er war schlicht ohne jegliche Verzierungen. Sie hatte diesen ausgesucht, weil sie wusste, dass Rogue schlichte Kleidung schätzte. Doch vielleicht hatte sie es auch übertrieben.

„Du siehst hübsch darin aus", murmelte Rogue und Yukino fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er fand sie hübsch, welche Freude.

„War Frosch brav?", fragte er weiter. Yukino nickte und erzählte ihm ununterbrochen, was Frosch alles gegessen hatte und wie sie die Katze bewunderte, so viele Süssigkeiten zu essen, ohne Bauchschmerzen zu bekommen. Rogue hörte ihr lächelnd zu, was Yukinos Magen dazu veranlasste, mehrere Saltos rückwärts zu machen.

„Und warum bist du nicht mit Sting?", fragte Yukino etwas atemlos.

„Er hat in einer Bar zwei „heisse" Mädchen gesehen. Mit einer wollte er die Nacht verbringen, die andere sollte für mich sein, damit ich auch ein Experte über das schwache Geschlecht werde, wie er es formuliert hat", murmelte Rogue und strich müde über seine Stirn. „Ich bin geflohen, bevor er mich zu diesem Mädchen ziehen konnte. Ich wollte keinen One-Night-Stand, ausserdem wäre es sowieso gegen meiner Würde gewesen."

„Warum?", fragte Yukino geduldig.

„Weil ich seit Jahren in einem wundervollen Mädchen verliebt bin."

Yukino schmerzte es ein bisschen bei diesem Geständnis, doch sie wollte nicht egoistisch sein. Das wichtigste war doch, dass Rogue glücklich war. Nur das zählte für sie.

„Und wer ist es?", fragte sie weiter.

„Es ist ein Mädchen, das mit mir in Sabertooth war. Sie war mir schon aufgefallen, als sie zum ersten Mal durch die grosse Tür der Gildenvilla trat. Doch ich habe mich nie getraut, ihr meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Während den letzten Magischen wurde sie wegen Schwäche verbannt. Ich Narr hatte ihr nicht geholfen, weil der blöde Stolz von Sabertooth mir den Weg versperrte und ich war zu schwach, um dagegen zu kämpfen. Heute sind wir wieder in derselben Gilde und wir sind uns näher gekommen. Ich würde verstehen, dass sie meine Gefühle nicht teilt, vielleicht hat sie auch Augen für Sting. Aber ich liebe dich Yukino, mehr als du dich vorstellen kannst."

Yukino bekam bei seinem liebevollen Geständnis Tränen in die Augen. Rogue liebte sie... er liebte sie. Strahlend strich sie über seine Wange, während sie sich tief in die Augen starrten. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Genau eine Sekunde bevor das Feuerwerk begann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, eher ein Berühren der Münder, als wollten sie ihren ersten Kuss mit allen Zügen geniessen. Nach etwa einer Minute lösten sie sich voneinander und Yukino fiel Rogue sanft um den Hals.

„Besser konnte das neue Jahr nicht beginnen", lachte sie gegen seine Schulter, während ihr frischgebackener Freund liebevoll ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Fro denkt das auch", murmelte Frosch im Halbschlaf auf Yukinos Schoss. Sie hatte alles gesehen.

**xxx**

Kinana strich ihren apfelgrünen Kimono glatt, bevor sie weiter durch die Menge nach Cobra suchte. Seit er nach der Dracheninvasion freigelassen wurde und Fairy Tail beigetreten war, hatte sie sich so glücklich wie noch nie gefühlt. Kinana hatte viel Zeit mit ihrem besten Freund verbracht, damit sie sich wieder kennen lernen konnten. Je mehr sie sich trafen, desto mehr konnte sich Kinana erinnern, bis sie schliesslich ihr ganzes Gedächtnis wieder gefunden hatte. Dabei hatte sie sich endlich wieder an etwas Wichtiges erinnert. Seit Cobra sie als kleine Schlange im Tower of Heaven aufgenommen hatte, war sie in ihn verliebt. Damals konnte sie ihm ihre Gefühle wegen ihrer Verwandlung nicht gestehen und jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder daran erinnerte, getraute sie sich nicht, ihm diese drei Worte ins Gesicht zu sagen. Doch Kinana hatte sich einen Entschluss gefasst. Heute war der letzte Tag des Jahres, sie musste es Cobra unbedingt gestehen. Auch wenn sie Angst hatte, dass sie für ihn nur die wiedergefundene beste Freundin war, die Lilahaarige musste es ihm gestehen. Doch irgendwie schien Cobra ihr heute aus dem Weg zu gehen und Kinana hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie noch suchen sollte.

„Hey Kina, willst du etwas trinken?", wurde die Lilahaarige von Cana aufgehalten, niedlich in ihrem goldgelben Kimono, die schon leicht angetrunken war. Kinana verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie losrannte. Sie hatte keine Lust sich zu betrinken, wenn sie Cobra gegenübertrat wollte sie einen klaren Kopf haben. Cana lief ihr auch nicht nach, da sie von Laxus, der in einem schwarzen Kimono mit wenigen Blitzen gekleidet war, auf seinem Schoss gezogen wurde und dieser sofort anfing die Kartenmagierin heftig zu küssen. Cana liess sich machen, ihr Vater war gerade nicht anwesend, um Laxus den Kopf ab zu reissen.

Kinana war inzwischen vor dem Gildenhaus angelangt. Verdammt, sie war schon durch ganz Magnolia gerannt und noch immer keine Spur von Cobra. Wo konnte er nur sein.

„Endlich, ich machte mir schon Sorgen", liess sie eine Stimme umfahren. Cobra lehnte sich grinsend mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Gildentür, unbeschreiblich gutaussehend im dunkelblauen Kimono.

„Verdammt Erik, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", keuchte Kinana vorwurfsvoll.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dir sagen", lachte Cobra, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie ins Gildengebäude zog.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Kinana unsicher, doch der Giftdragonslayer antwortete nicht. Stattdessen marschierten sie die Treppen hinauf, bis sie zum Dachboden kamen.

„Was machen wir auf dem Dachboden?", fragte die Lilahaarige verwirrt, doch Cobra antwortete immer noch nicht. Das war auf der Länge ziemlich frustrierend. Er zog sie bis zu einem offenen Dachfenster, schlüpfte hindurch und streckte ihr seine beiden Armen entgegen. Kinana war zwar unsicher, doch die Neugierde war stärker und sie ergriff seine Arme. Im Handumdrehen befand sie sich auf eine flache Dachfläche wieder, die genauso gut als Terrasse gehen würde, wenn sie ein höheres Gelände hätte. Auf dem Boden war eine grosse weiche Wolldecke ausgebreitet, daneben einen Früchtekorb, zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Traubensaft.

„Da du keinen Alkohol trinkst, dachte ich, dass Traubensaft gehen würde", murmelte Cobra verlegen und rieb sich an seinem Hinterkopf.

„Aber warum, Erik? Warum hast das gemacht?", fragte Kinana gerührt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er ein so romantisches Plätzchen für sie vorbereiten würde, das war nicht unbedingt seine Art. Konnte es sein, dass er...?

„Setzt dich hin", forderte Cobra sie auf und Kinana tat wie ihr geheissen. Der Rothaarige setzte sich neben ihr und betrachtete eine Weile lang schweigend die Aussicht über Magnolia, die man vom Dach aus hatte. Langsam nahm er die Hand seiner besten Freundin und drückte sie fest, sodass Kinana genug stark errötete, um Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten zu stellen.

„Kinana, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir gewisse Punkte klar stellen", murmelte der Dragonslayer schliesslich, wobei er den Druck auf ihrer Hand noch verstärkte. Die Lilahaarige wartete geduldig bis er fortfuhr: „Als Schlange warst du mein bester Freund. Aber nun bist du eine menschliche Frau und das ändert drastisch die Lage. Schon als wir uns zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen haben, wollte ich, dass wir... mehr als Freunde werden. Kinana, du bist das wundervollste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin, als Schlange und als Frau. Bitte lass... lass mich dich als Frau lieben und nicht als einfacher Freund..."

„Oh Erik", flüsterte Kinana, die Augen voll von Freudetränen. Überglücklich fiel sie ihrem Drachen um den Hals und gerade als das neue Jahr begann, versiegelten sie ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen, liebevollen Kuss.

**xxx**

„Sag mal Vivi, warum haben wir den Trick des Mistelzweiges nur für Gray, Juvia, Gajeel und Levy benutzt und nicht bei den anderen?", fragte Wendy, bevor sie eine weitere Waffel mit Schlagsahne verdrückte. Nachdem sie die magischen Mistelzweige installiert hatten, waren sie und Vivi Waffeln einkaufen gegangen und nun sassen sie auf einer Decke im Park von Magnolia. Die Schwarzhaarige wischte sich dezent etwas Sahne von der Lippe, bevor sie antwortete: „Die Erklärung liegt auf der Hand. Gray und Gajeel sind sture, vorlaute Esel. Wenn man mit ihnen über ihr Liebesleben reden will, streiten sie alles sofort ab. Cobra und Rogue hingegen sind ruhige und kluge Männer. Als ich mit ihnen über Kinana und Yukino geredet habe, haben sie nichts abgestritten. Ich musste sie nur überzeugen, heute bzw. gestern überzeugen, ihren Herzensdamen für das neue Jahr ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Eine kleine Drohung mit Erza und alles ist erledigt."

Wendy nickte verstehend, bevor sie anfing loszukichern: „Ich möchte so gerne das Gesicht des Masters sehen, wenn er sein Verkupplungsplan starten will und erfährt, dass seine Opfer schon ohne sein Zutun zusammen gekommen sind."

„Ich auch, Wendy. Es sowieso gut, dass Mira eingeschritten ist und uns alles davon erzählt hat. Master Makarov hätte mit diesem angeblichen Liebestrank nur ein Schlamassel mit vielen Missverständnissen veranstaltet und es hätte Wochen gebraucht, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Wem sagst du das."

Dank der liebevollen Hilfe von drei Liebesengel konnten acht Personen für das neue Jahr einige von den schönsten Liebesgeschichten Fiores starten...


End file.
